lipsyncbattleshortiesfandomcom-20200215-history
School Sucks!
School Sucks! '''(stylized onscreen as '''School Suckz!?) is a american-web series produced by Netflix. The series follows the adventures of two groups of kids the first group in 6th grade and the second group in 11th grade, the first group of kids adventures are keeping there friendships together as they enter Middle School. The second group is how High School can effect sexuality, friendships, Drug Use, and Relationships. The first season premiered its 13-episode first season on June 9, 2017, along with the 6-episode after show called ''Schools Out? ''which explains the whole first season. On August 8, 2017, Netflix renewed the series for a second 13-episode season set to release on June 22, 2018, along with a second set of after-show episodes. July 25, 2018, Netflix announced the series was renewed for 13-episode third season set to release September 2019, and will consist of 16 episodes. On August 18, 2019, Netflix announced the series would return October 4, 2019, with a eight episode part 1, and part 2 will premiere in February 2020. Plot The series follows the adventures of two groups of kids the first group in 6th grade and the second group in 11th grade, the first group of kids adventures are keeping there friendships together as they enter Middle School. The second group is how High School can effect sexuality, friendships, Drug Use, and Relationships. Season 2 picks up six months after Season 1's conclusion, Group 1 now in 7th grade now deals with the stress of Bullying, Depression now entering out of summer school now into actual school year. Group 2 now seniors deals with the aftermath of the bombing the school goes on trial as the mystery unfolds to find out the attempted killer that walks among them that claimed the lives of the 92 kids. Cast Group 1 - 6th Graders - 7th Graders * Katie - a sarcastic girl who is artistic and crafty. * Marcus - a antisocial nerd who takes 6th grade classes but is 8 years old. * Justin - a football player who spends time with the yearbook committee. * Mylie - a dark girl who transferred schools due to Bullying. * Arnold - A troublemaker who gets detention daily antics. Group 2 - 11th Graders - 12th Graders * Cyrus - A smart and troubled kid, he is the head of the Varsity Football Team. * Leah - A sweet and quick-witted girl, with a dark secret. * Kaitlin - the head the cheer-leading team with a sense of knowledge and Katie's older sister. * Dave - A plays buy the rules guy who has a problem with OCD and a rare disease that Kaitlin only knows about. * Carl - A nobody who is a prime-member of the 2nd class citizens at Lincoln High. Episodes Season 1 (2017) Season 2 (2018) Trivia *The first season released its 13 episodes on June 9, 2017, along with a 6-episode Aftershow, called ''Schools Out?. ''Season Two's aftershow consist of another 6-episode aftershow which is to be watched after Season 2. *April 30th, 2018, Netflix confirmed that the upcoming season is set six months after the first season and picked up after the Season 1 finale Mass Explosion. Netflix released the trailer and Season Two will premiere is second set of episodes on June 22, 2018. Netflix released the episode titles. *On May 6th, 2018, Netflix confirmed eight new actors in Season Two: *Skyler - 7th grader *Jason - 7th grader *Charlotte - 7th grader *Sadie - 7th grader *Carly - 11th grader *Tiffany - 11th grader *Jackie - 7th grade Guidance Consuelor *John - New Hign School Football Coach. *On June 26, 2019, Netflix announced the season was delayed due to production taking longer due to a little amount of more episodes order and the season will premiere in October 4, 2019.